


The End of the Star - Art

by Lopithecus, UndeservingHero



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/UndeservingHero
Summary: Bruce Wayne, is attacked and kidnapped on his way home from a charity event.Mysterious men whisk the billionaire away to a remote planet, light years away from Earth.A star system in peril needs his help.He must act to save the people of this strange new world.Things are not always as they seem, and what awaits on this alien odyssey will challenge even the Batman's resolve.





	The End of the Star - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopithecus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/gifts).



> Due to some technical difficulties, I was asked to pinch hit for the SuperBat Big Bang 2k17. So here's some art for the wonderful Lopithecus's fic. [Go read it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11344173/chapters/25387131)


End file.
